


Doll House

by AmericanBeauty_1998



Series: Doll Series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanBeauty_1998/pseuds/AmericanBeauty_1998





	

"I remember you." He said and her bloodshot eyes widened. He couldn't see in the darkness of room, but he knew she was shocked. Both hands were on her cheeks as the light flickered on. "I remember you." He repeated and she reached up slowly, her small hands grasping the lower half of his mask. She let out a shaky breath before pulling it off of him. Her eyes widened as memories came back of her in the forties, laughing and giggling. Walking arm-in-in with a skinny Steve and a broad man.   
"Bucky?" She whispered looking up at him, disbelief in her voice and hope in her eyes. He nodded sadly and she shook her head. "B-but. You." Her hands flew to his cheeks. "Oh my God. Y-you. Y-ou, r-"   
"I'm sorry." He whispered and she yanked herself away from him in a panic. "I thought you were dead! Is this why they made you hide half of your face?!" She screamed. "I didn't know." He said with tears in his eyes. "I didn't know." He shook his head, his hands in his hair as he backed into the wall, sliding down into a sitting position. He began to rock while repeating. "I didn't know."   
Doll looked at him sniffling and knelt down before him. Her hands on his knees. "James." She said, her voice shaky. He looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. "I believe you. God, I believe you." She cried as she got pulled into his arms. His metal arm held her head as his flesh arm wrapped around her lower back, holding her tightly to him. "Let's run away." He said and looked at her. Her lips parted as she stared at him. "I'm being serious." He whispered and she nodded.

****

Bucharest was the most ideal place for hiding, but isolation only gave her time to think about what she had done, not only to herself or to Bucky but to Steve. She closed her eyes as she held back the tears and opened them.   
Her crystal ones peering down at the man beside her, his shirt off and hair in his face. His breath was light and shallow, no sign of waking soon. She let her hand run down his metal arm and back up to his face. A sense of protection and self-worth rose in her as she looked at the broken man beside her, the one she was to start a life with when she was younger. "I love you Buck." She whispered kissing his forehead and cuddling into his arms.


End file.
